Piledriver
Piledriver é um nome coletivo dado a uma certa variedade de golpes de pro wrestling. Estes golpes possuem em comum o fato do atacante colocar o oponente de cabeça para baixo, depois caindo sentados ou de joelhos, levando a cabeça do oponente ao chão. Piledrivers são extremamente perigosos, pois se botchado levemente, o wrestler a receber tal golpe corre um risco sério de lesões graves. Um piledriver executado perfeitamente dentro do Kayfabe consiste na cabeça do receptor tocando levemente no chão, ou nem tocando no chão. Em algumas promoções, Piledrivers são proibidos, como é o caso da WWE, apesar de uma exceção para The Undertaker e Kane (principalmente o primeiro) estar ativa, pois estes wrestlers possuem experiência com tal golpe. Em algumas promoções do Reino Unido, além de ser proibido tal golpe, pode-se ainda pagar uma fiança por usá-lo. __TOC__ Tipos de Piledriver Argentine Piledriver Começando com o receptor na posição de um Argentine Backbreaker Rack, o atacante empurra-o para frente, segurando sua perna com uma mão, a cabeça com outra e caindo sentado, levando a cabeça do oponente ao chão. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Super Dragon *'Vídeo:' Super DraGon - Psycho Driver Back to Belly Piledriver O atacante coloca o oponente de cabeça para baixo em suas costas, com o oponente virado para o mesmo lado que o atacante está virado. Segurando-o pelas pernas, o atacante cai sentado ou de joelhos, levando a cabeça do oponente ao chão. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Takao Omori *'Vídeo:' axe guillotine driver Cradle Piledriver Nesta variação, o atacante põe seu braço entre as pernas do oponente para causar dano na genitália. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Jerry Lynn *'Vídeo:' Jerry Lynn - Cradle Piledriver Cross-arm Piledriver Também chamado de Straightjacket Piledriver, o oponente é posto inclinado com a cabeça entre as pernas do atacante. O atacante cruza os braços do oponente e o levanta, caindo no chão com a cabeça dele. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Minoru Suzuki *'Vídeo:' Straightjacket Piledriver Double Underhook Piledriver O atacante segura o oponente em uma Butterfly e o levanta pelos braços, caindo no chão logo após. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Jay Briscoe *'Vídeo:' Jay Driller Flip Piledriver O atacante põe o oponente inclinado com a cabeça entre suas pernas. Ele agarra-o na altura do abdômen com as duas mãos e dá uma cambalhota para frente, levando o oponente consigo. O atacante cai sentado e o oponente cai na sua cabeça. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Petey Williams *'Vídeo:' best ever canadian destroyer Jumping Piledriver O atacante levanta o oponente de cabeça para baixo e ao invés de cair no chão, ele pula com ele. Também chamado de Spike Piledriver, Stuff Piledriver e Belly-to-back Piledriver. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Paul Orndorff *'Vídeo:' Piledriver Spike (Um Aided Jumping Piledriver) Kriptonite Krunch Também chamado de Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver, este golpe foi popularizado nos EUA por Nova usando o nome Kriptonite Krunch. O atacante coloca o oponente acima dos seus ombros de modo que as pernas fique acima de um de seus ombros e a cabeça fique no outro lado, perto da cintura. O atacante então cai, um pouco inclinado para que a cabeça do oponente caia no chão. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Nova (Kriptonite Krunch), Finlay (Celtic Cross), CIMA (Schwein), Michael Modest (Reality Check) *'Vídeo:' Schwein out of nowhere Package Piledriver O atacante põe o oponente inclinado e com a cabeça entre suas pernas, diferente do Texas Piledriver, o atacante passa seus braços debaixo dos braços do oponente e levanta o oponente pelas pernas, na altura do joelho. Esta é uma das formas mais letais do piledriver. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Kevin Steen *'Vídeo:' OMFG Package piledriver (banned from every major prmotion Pumphandle Piledriver Ou Pumphandle Reverse Piledriver, consiste no atacante prender o oponente em um Pumphandle hold e levantá-lo nos ombros e caindo com ele na sua cabeça. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Super Dragon (Psycho Driver 2) *'Vídeo:' Super Dragon debuts the Psycho Driver II Reverse Piledriver O oponente é levantado e posto com a barriga tocando na barriga do atacante. O atacante então cai no chão, levando a cabeça do oponente consigo. Esta é um versão bastante comum do piledriver. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Bernard, Lioness Asuka *'Vídeo:' Bernard Driver Scoop Side Piledriver O atacante levanta o oponente com um Scoop lift e segura-o no torso de um lado de seu corpo. O atacante cai no chão, levando o oponente em sua cabeça. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Hayabusa (H Thunder) *'Vídeo:' H Thunder Scoop Slam Piledriver Similar ao de cima, o atacante levanta o oponente com um Scoop lift e automaticamente cai de joelhos no chão, levanto o oponente em sua cabeça. Pode ser aplicado com um pequeno Pumphandle. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Vampiro (Nail in the Coffin), Beth Phoenix (Down In Flames) *'Vídeo:' Nail in the Coffin Stump-Puller Piledriver Também chamado Pulling Piledriver, é uma variação do Texas Piledriver, o atacante põe o oponente inclinado e com a cabeça entre suas pernas. O atacante põe suas mãos na cintura do oponente e cai para trás, puxando o oponente para cair de cabeça. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Mick Foley *'Vídeo:' Foley Pulling Piledriver Texas Piledriver Esta é a versão mais comum do piledriver e é muitas vezes chamada de apenas Piledriver. O oponente está inclinado e com a cabeça entre as pernas do atacante. O atacante agarra o oponente na altura da cintura e o levanta, e depois, caindo para trás, levando a cabeça do oponente ao chão. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Shawn Michaels, Jerry Lawler *'Vídeo:' piledriver on steel steps Tombstone Piledriver Esta variação do Reverse Piledriver consiste em qualquer deste tipo de Piledriver em que o atacante cai de joelhos no chão. Popularizado por The Undertaker. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' The Undertaker, Kane, Justin Credible *'Vídeo:' WrestleMania 23 (Tombstone Piledriver) Vertebreaker Este golpe consiste no atacante enganchar seus braços em baixo dos braços do oponente por trás, então o oponente gira seu corpo e levanta o oponente, deixando-o em suas costas de cabeça para baixo. O atacante então, cai no chão, levando a cabeça do oponente ao chão. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Megumi Kudo (Kudome Valentine), Homicide (Da Gringo Killah), Gregory Helms *'Vídeo:' Homicide : gringo killah- vertebreaker TNA Vertical Suplex Piledriver O atacante levanta o oponente como em um Vertical Suplex, deixando o oponente cair em uma posição de Reverse Piledriver e levando-o até o chão. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Scott Steiner (Screwdriver) *'Vídeo:' Steiner Screwdriver Wheelbarrow driver O atacante levanta o oponente pelas pernas e faz com que ele caia na sua cabeça e ombro, resultando também em um pin. *'Exemplos de Usuários:' Rey Bucanero *'Vídeo:' Wheelbarrow Driver Categoria:Golpes